


Second Chance

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [11]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I can't leave well enough alone, M/M, Sequel to Missed chance, mention of sexy times, no actual sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a second chance.</p>
<p>Sequel to Missed Chance. Don't have to read that one but it might make more sense if you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the sequel before this one, go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6497206

Second Chance

 

Matt didn’t need sight to know something was off with his boyfriend. The date had been going perfectly. The kiss they shared outside the restaurant was perfect. Wade had definitely enjoyed it if his heart rate was anything to go by. After the kiss though, Wade had seen something and his demeanor changed. Matt had an idea of what he had seen if the faint *thwip* sound was anything to go by.

Matt waited until they were home and cuddled on the couch before saying anything. Wade’s head was resting on Matt’s lap as he traced the scars on head. Matt loved the feel of Wade’s skin, so alive and unique, just like the man. Wade always seemed to relax into the touch, much like Matt did when Wade ran his fingers through his hair.

“Talk to me.” Matt knew he needn’t say anything else.

Wade’s body tensed and his heartbeat picked up a little but he remained quite. Matt let him take his time. He knew Wade would start talking as soon as he had his thoughts sorted.

“I love you, Matt. I don’t think there is anything in the world that could change that.” Wade turned to look at Matt’s face. “It’s just, I’m still in love with Spider-man. I thought that now that I have you, my feelings for him would dissipate, but they haven't. My feelings for you are just as strong as my feelings for him. Seeing him tonight just reminded me of my feelings. And…”

Matt heard Wade’s heartbeat pick up again. He could faintly smell tears. Instantly, Matt’s thumbs grazed Wade’s damp cheeks.

“Wade, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. It’s not fair to you.”

“It is okay. It’s fine that you love two people at onces.” Matt leaned down and kissed Wade. “Perhaps, we need to have a talk.” 

Wade went still and his heart rate picked up.

“Not a bad talk, Wade. We should maybe talk about an open relationship.”

“You don’t like sharing.”

Matt hummed in agreement. It’s true. Matt liked having Wade all to himself, but the reality was Matt didn’t have him all to himself. He was still sharing him, in a way, with Spider-man. And if it meant Wade was a little bit happier rather than sad and moppy after every Spider-man run in, then so be it.

“It’s not really sharing.”

“I don’t want to have one life with you and one life with Spidey.”

“Then don’t. We can work on it as we go. I know Spider-man well enough to know he’s a good guy. I won’t mind sharing my identity with him if you want to go out with both of us on a date. I’m not saying Spider-man and I will ever be romantic together, or love each other like I love you, but I’m sure we can be friends. And if it doesn’t work, than we can call it off.”

Wade was silent, thinking over Matt’s words. Matt knew it was going to be a lot of hard work, but this would be worth it if Wade was finally and truly happy in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chances ch2

 

Spider-man couldn't believe it. Deadpool had shown up in the middle of his patrol, just like old times, carrying a bag of greasy Mexican food. And just like old times, Peter was starving. 

Wade set the bag between the two of them, took out a taco and handed it to Peter. Peter took it and watch Wade as he grabbed another taco and began eating it. Nothing was said as Wade devoured his taco. After two tacos disappeared into the caverns of Wade’s mouth the man finally spoke.

“Daredevil suggested we date.”

Peter choked on his bite of taco, dropping the rest to the ground many stories below him.

“What!?” Peter managed to wheeze out.

That got Wade going. He told Peter how him and Daredevil had talked about a polygamous relationship. How Daredevil had said he trusted Spider-man enough to do this. How it had been Daredevil’s idea and about how the man had spent over a week encouraging Wade to come talk to Spider-man about it.

Peter looked down at his taco-less hands. He didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he wanted to say yes because it meant he got to be with Wade. But he had too many concerns. 

“Like share you?”

“DD says it’s not sharing because you already have this part of my heart,” Wade patted the left side of his chest, “and he already has this part,” he patted the right side.

“I would be the third wheel. You two already have a relationship going.”

“More like we would be a tricycle. Without one of the wheels, the bike just doesn’t work.”

“I ... I need to think about it.” Peter said standing up. This was too much to take in at once.

“I understand.” Wade said, sounding a little rejected. “You know how to get ahold of me when you want to talk about this or come to a decision.”

Peter nodded, not trusting himself to talk, and swung away. Once back in his tiny studio apartment, Peter crashed, face first onto his bed, not bothering to remove his suit. His mind was too busy going over his conversation with Wade.

Even after the many months of dating Daredevil, Wade still obviously had feelings for him. They ran deep enough that Daredevil had suggested this whole thing, which meant he was okay with whatever the relationship would be on some level. But was Peter okay with it? Could he handle Wade being with another man at the same time? Peter felt jealous enough anytime he had seen the two kiss.

But he would no longer just be watching, he would be joining in, in a way. Wade would finally kiss Peter as if he was the only thing that mattered. He wasn’t the one though. What if Wade got tired of him? What if they decided this wasn’t going to work and just dumped him?

Peter groaned into his pillow before grabbing his laptop. He needed to organize his thoughts.

\---

It had been three days since Wade had confronted Spider-man. Three days of debating with himself. He had come to a decision. Peter knocked on the door. He knew Wade meant call him, but this was something he had to do in person. 

The door opened, and the redhead Peter came to know was Daredevil, stood before him.

“Um.. Hi, I uh...I’m Peter Parker. Can I come in and talk to you?”

The man tilted his head, a small smile came across his face, as if he knew who he was and why he was there.

“Come in, Wade’s not here right now though. Shoes off and to the right please.” Okay, so he definitely knew who he was and why he was there.

Peter looked at where the man was pointing, took off his shoes and set the next to the perfect line of other shoes before following the man into the living room. 

“That’s fine. I, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you first. Um…”

“You’re a lot more confident behind the mask,” the man stated. Peter nodded his head. “Whatever you’re doing I can see it. Blind and all.”

Peter blushed. “Sorry. Yeah, definitely more confident behind the mask.”

“Sit.” The man said in a commanding voice, pointing to a chair. Peter sat. “Care for anything to drink?”

“Uh.. no, no thanks.”

The man smirked. “Let’s get something straight, right now Peter. You can’t lie to me. Don’t try it. I might be missing my sight, but my other senses are heightened. I can hear how dry your mouth is for crying out loud. Now I’ll ask again, would you like something to drink.”

Peter let out a shaky breath. “Yes please, sir.”

“The name is Matt,” the man said making his way to the kitchen. 

Peter wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have come. This was such a bad idea. Before he could voice he was leaving, Matt was there with a glass of water for him. Peter took it and drank half the glass.

“Just take a few deep breaths and take as much time as you need to say what you want to say.” Matt’s voice was both soothing and authoritative at the same time.

Matt sat on the couch and looked directly at Peter, as if he was seeing past him and into his soul. Peter took a minute to study the other man. He could see why Wade liked him physically. He was very good looking and obviously worked out, though he was not as buff as Wade. He had been both kind and demanding when Peter needed it. If he wasn't so into Deadpool, Peter probably would have fallen for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Peter took a minute to calm himself.

“Wade said… well Wade says a lot of things, but, he said he wanted to try pursuing a relationship with me… And that…”

“I’m okay with that.” Matt supplied giving Peter a small smile.

“Well before anything happens, I think… I think we should talk. You and me. I don’t want you to hate me. I was hoping we could, maybe, be… friends?”

Matt genuinely smiled at Peter. “I think that would be wonderful, Peter.”


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances ch3

 

Wade whistled happily, heading home from a too long SHIELD mission. He hoped both of his lovers were at his and Matt’s place waiting for him. He had missed them dearly over the past few weeks. It had been a good few months since they had started on this journey, and Wade couldn’t be happier.

Well he could be. Peter could be living with him and Matt. It was the one downside Wade found to their arrangement. He wanted to go to bed and wake up with both of his lovers. Wade was going to have a sit down with them.

Peter and Matt had developed a good friendship since this had started. Wade could tell there was something a little more there. It may not be love, but it went above just friendship. Wade recalled the first time Peter had voiced he wanted to be the meaty middle of their love making sandwich, Matt had grabbed Peter’s hair, forcing him to turn his head and kissed him passionately. Wade had almost lost it at the sight. Not to mention the way they would look at each other while out on a date, or while cuddled.

Wade was excited when his building came into view and raced up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door to a dark living room. It was really late so Wade assumed Peter was at home and Matt was in bed. Or they were out vigilante-ing it up. Wade took off his boots and placed them in their proper place beside the door before making his way to the bedroom. He was met with a surprise. Both of his lovers were laying in bed, curled into each other. 

Wade smiled softly. He was glad his boyfriends got along better than most other poly couples. Wade didn’t want to disturb them, he chose to stand in the door and watch them. Matt seemed to wake a little, still Wade didn’t move. He liked the image before him too much. 

Even in the dark, Wade could see Matt’s devious smirk as he began planting light kisses all over Peter’s face. The younger man stirred and captured Matt’s lips in a long, loving kiss. Wade woke in many ways. His heart starting beating faster, naturally blood rushed straight to his lower region because watching both of his lovers kiss like they too were lovers, was the hottest thing he had seen, a deeper love than he knew was possible woke within him, and Wade was more happy than he ever thought possible. There was definitely a deeper feeling between them.

“Matty,” Peter whined in his sleepy voice, “as much as I am enjoying this, we agreed to wait for Wade before exploring this.”

So his boyfriends had been talking while he was away. Wade was so glad they had each other while he was gone on missions.

“Well, Petey, he’s here. And definitely likes what he sees,” Matt replayed in that tone Wade loved so much.

Peter groaned and turned towards the door. “Stop being creepy Wade, and come get naked in bed with us.”

Wade didn’t need to be told twice as he stripped and dived into the bed behind Peter. He crawled under the blankets and settled, spooning Peter.

“Explore what, Petey-pie,” Wade asked kissing the nape of Peter’s neck.

“Well,” Peter gasped, “Matt and I have been talking, and we think we get how you feel being in love with both of us. My feelings for Matt are more than just friendship. It’s more than just the lust when we have sex.”

“I feel the same,” Matt whispered before kissing Peter again. “But it hasn’t taken away from the way we feel about you.” Matt kissed Wade just as sweetly over Peter’s shoulder.

Wade smiled brightly. “I think Peter should move in with us.”

Peter stiffened between the two men.

“Sounds like a good idea Wade.” Matt said and kissed Peter again, preventing him from arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE! Happy ending! Thank you everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 23.5% sorry because I wrote all three chapters in one day, well, night, so it probably isn't that good >.


End file.
